Gothic Love
by YOLO and Swaqq and Twrq
Summary: She has just moved to Forks to stay with her mother. She attends Forks High School where she meets many people who admire her. None of them hold interest except a bronze haired golden eyed male. Is he harboring a secret? She is determined to find out. Will he fall in love with her? Authors request no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**an: hai guise its yolo n swaqq wizzz our frst story evah so like red n coment. Thanx to r beta for betaing. she come up wit the sumery to**

**we edited it cuz som jerk told us to grow up so go away flamrz**

My name is Esmeralda Meme Renata Sapphire Juliet Seraphine. I just moved to Forks to live with my mom, Josephine Rosemary Louis Seraphine. She enrolled me in that one high school, Forks High School. I was sad because I had lived with my dad in Los Angeles, California and was like super popular there. Then I got sent to the middle of nowhere to live with my mom in Forks, Washington. She's a stay at home mom that I hate. But she adores me.

The first day of school, I wore my super long black dress because I'm a Goth, duh. It had red lace all over it. I cut my hair with some scissors I found and spiked it with gel downwards to make it look punk too. I wore a shirt that read Black Veiled Brides at the top. I then put red glitter on my hair to make it look cool. Then I drank some blood and raw meat in the fridge for breakfast.

Then I drove my black Maserati with red stripes to school. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I told them to shove off and stop staring because I'm so beautiful. The boys started admiring me and my car. I mean, I don't try to look beautiful, but everyone thinks I am anyway. One of the boys opened the door for me and kissed my hand. I hit him because I was mad. I then ran him over with a car.

All the guys looked at me like I was like the real goddess Aphrodite. The girls were jealous and snarled at me when I walked by. They tried to scratch me but my bodyguard stopped them. They are so snooty. Ugh. I flipped my perfectly spiked hair in their faces.

Then before I entered the school, all the boys dropped in front of asking me to bless them. Oh ya, I didn't mention that I was the goddess of the Goths. I sprinkled some of my red glitter on them so that they would be blessed like it was Gothic water. I then made them drink blood as part of the induction ritual.

So then I gave them my book bag to carry because I was tired of school. I wanted to go back home already. Another guy begged to carry me, and he was beautiful looking with bronze hair and golden eyes. Mostly, he was pale like me. Maybe he was a Goth too and recognized me as his leader.

He looked hungrily and thirstily at me like he wanted to eat me. So, I said that he could carry me. He carried me bridal style all the way to the classroom, and all the girls were jealous again.

I then dropped my black handkerchief which he picked up. My knight in black armour! He then professed his undying love to me.

I then said…

**an: cliffie! so esmeralda and edward meet. what do u think? good, rt? review. no flamzzzz. flamz r 4 losrs. ill update after 3 good reviews so u no what to do**

**will esmeralda say yes or no?**

**bela will come in the story an try to ruin there love for 1 anotha**

**NO FLAMRZ!**

**-YOLO and Swaqq**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: stop flaming! This ish swaqq n I may hav gone a lil ape s**t on this prt… butt that's okay rht? :D**

"Omg maybz beebz", said espy and then she did a little curtsie. Edward got mad and said omg why didn't you love me at first site! He then stormed away angrily. I was shocked… I wanted to flirt with him! I wasn't ready for a full on relationship yet… now I felt so bad, watching as his pale hot body walked away from me. I WOULD HAVE REVENGE!

Later on, I made myself feel better by flirting with all of the other boys in my class. They were all easy to get because they already thot I was hot, but didn't hook up with any of them. None of them were worthy… and the more I thought about Edward, the more I felt an attraction toward him, and the more I felt attracted to him, the angrier I got at the other boys!

After flirting with and turning down almost 17 boys, I was about to leave when a group of those dumb girl came up and started bothering me. They taunted me and said I was a slut. For retaliation, I flipped my extremely dangerously spikey hair in their faces and cut horizontal lines through their faces. Then, one by one I dug into the cuts as they screamed with pain, and I slowly ripped out parts of their face flesh and ate the bloody morsels. The girls were screaming like little wussies about the huge bloody pink holes in their faces that were spouting blood from every pore of the flesh. I went up to the leader of their pack. I had devoured most of her cheeks, and now all that was left of the sides of her face were bloody flaps of skin hanging from her jaws, gushing blood onto her tongue and onto the floor. She was sprawling on the floor, screaming in pain and agony but not wanted to touch her face because that would make it hurt even more. I went up to her, grabbed her lower jaw, and ripped the whole thing, bone flesh and all, from her skull. All that was left was here red stained tongue hanging freely from her now half-mouth. I then proceeded to burn her face off with my fire breath, and her screaming stopped. Her face was now a scabbed and burnt brown crinkly mass of flesh with a burnt pink tongue dangling and about to fall off. She was, surprisingly, dead.

I walked away from the mass of bloody, screaming bodies. Walking down the hall, I heard screams coming from a dark room in the hallway. I was suspicious because: no one walked through this hallway, ever, and the screams were not screams of pain but instead screams of pleasure and satisfaction. My worst fears came true when I was, peeking through the window of the door, Edward totally doing it (you know) with another girl. I was enraged! But I couldn't kill her in front of Edward… I wanted him to love me, so I would wait to kill the girl. And soon her screams of happiness would become screams of mercy…

**An: WHAT NEXT!? TEEHEE Tell me what you all thot of mah storeh! Was it cuuuuuute? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

An: oh hai mai pink pony babezz! Dis is twrq here n I'm writing mai first chaptah in the storeee with mah frans! 3 NU FLAMESSS PLZ 3

The next day was Saturday. I waked to the sun shine shining.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it looks like the perfect day… to spend on the Internet!" I said to myself.

I decided to look through Edward's Facebook. Only 400 friends? This low life peasant. I had over that many friend requests. PEASANT!

I saw he changed his profile picture to him and that girl he was having relations with. I quickly went to her profile. Her status was

"OH EM GEEEE. GOING TO STARBUCKS TO GET A FRAP & EAT A SCONEEEE! EL OH EL! 333"

I threw up a little on the floor. Then I realized. This was my perfect opportunity to end this scone eating servant. How amaze.

I drove my car GTA style, picking up hookers and beating them for money to spend at Starbucks.

I saw her sitting at a table taking pictures of her scone. I yelled  
"GOD. STOP POSTING PICTURES OF YOUR * beeping *FOOD. NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR PUGLY DUCK FACE EITHER."

She looked up and said

"I love your hair!"

"What the * beep* did you just * beeping* say to me you lil * beep*. Your * beeping* dead kiddo!"

And thus the battle started.

Before she had time to react I said to her

"You're so ugly that hello kitty said goodbye to you!"

She screamed and flew into the sun.

She was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**an: hay guise. im glad yall liked d storie. Its butiful rite?**

Scientists were surprised by how someone was able to fly into the sun at approximately 480 times the speed of light. Esmeralda Meme Renanta Seraphien something Sapphirre giggled to herself while she had her breakfast: Count Chocula with blood instead of milk. She hated milk. She flew away as a bat cause goths do that after shooting the girl into the sun.

No one caught her on tape, so the stupid police decided to give the girl who flew into the sun a speeding ticket.

The school had changed classes to be at night so that it would fit Esmeralda's sleep schedule because she slept during the day. All she had to do was seduce the principal. He was bad in bed cause he was old. Esmeralda was mad and kicked him out after she bit him and drank some of his fresh blood.

She then hung him from the tree for all people to see with his blood dripping on the emrald green grass.

Esmeralda's eyes turned red from the new batch of blood. **(get ur mind out of de gutter gyuise. shes not a vampeer)**. Esmeralda had so many friends and all the guys wanted her. **(u no what i mean)**

But Esmeralda only wanted her one true love, Edward. Someone told her that Edward was dating some girl named Bela Goose. She was ugly and so not true loves or soul mates with Edward.

I killed her dad Charley Goose to give her a warning.

That b*tch thinking she could have my Edward.

Edward was like my puppy dog and followed me around everywhere since I ordered him to.

And then some guy tried to flirt with him but I flicked him off by sticking up my middle finger at him. I then released Edward from my leash to go attack him.

Edward went and tore out the guy's throat. He gave it to me for me to eat. Then he drank the blood and his eyes became golden.

I was jealous so I made him buy golden contacts for me! I then scratched his chest and drew blood with my long finger nails.

He then said that there was another option…

He could turn me into a…

Vampire.

**CLIFFYYYY! u jelly? ill update when i feel like it. dont complain abut upd8s fools**

**review or no upd8**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY ITS SWAQQ WIF UR NEW CHAPTAH! GET READY FOR SUM HRDCRE ACSHUUUUUN**

I wanted to say yes so badly. I wanted him to sink his warm shiny sharp teeth into my throat and suck out my hemoglobin. But I couldn't let him know that I was coming on to him so fast… I didn't respond when he asked me. But I knew I would get him soon…

Just then, the school was surrounded by red and blue flashing lights! "Come out, Esmerelda!" they said. "You have been charged with woman slaughter and rape! Come out with your hands behind your head!"

I knew what I had to do. I told Edward to charge into the police crowd. With lightning speed he dispatched the policemen and turned them into vampires with his super-speed bite. Soon, all the policemen were vampires. All the other students and administrators looked at the majestic scene from behind the glass doors of the building in awe at Edward's power.

I knew then what I had to do. I had to let Edward bite me. I had to become a vampire. I had to let Edward bite me. I had to become a vampire. I knew what I had to do. I had to become a vampire. I had to let Edward bite. Bite me. I knew what I had to do. I had to let Edward become a vampire. I knew what I had to bite me. Me bite Edward let to had I vampire a become to had I.

HE SUNK HIS FANGS INTO MY NECK OMGOMGOMG IT BUUUURNS! STOP EDWARD STOOOOOOP! BUT DON'T STOP… I COULD FEEL THE POWER RUSHING THROUGH MY VEINS… SO PURE AND PERFECT. LIKE CHRISTMAS ON STEROIDS.

When I came to, my hair was spikey and dangerous. My eyes were red. I was a vampire. I looked at Edward, with his beautiful body, and felt such a rush of joy. I was invincible. With a roar of vampire sexy anger-ness, my new army stormed in and killed all the kids and teachers in the school. We turned it into a ceremony of sorts. We rounded up all the senior girls and boys instead of killing them, and had a huge feast with them. And by with them I mean we ate them.

We tied the boys and girls to a torture wheel, broke their elbows and knees, and ate them alive from the legs up, while they were still alive and bleeding. As I ripped off the leg of one naked girl tied to the wheel, I felt completely content with my situation: Lethal spikey hair, vampire immortality, fresh human meat, and pathetic moans coming from the previous victims we had slaughtered. The girl, who was starting to black out from the pain, tried to be defiant towards me.

"You'll never kill everyone, Esmerelda. Someone will…" Pain break, "Stop you…"

I turned around to face her. "You're stupid, dying, and pathetic" I said. I walked up to her and pinched her skin, starting at the belly. She looked on in what I presume was horror, because even though she couldn't feel the pinch compared to her other pains, she knew what would come next. I then proceeded to slowly peel all the skin off her body, while her eyes became bloodshot and wide, and she howled in pain.

"NOOOOOO ESMERELDA NOOO! OH MY GOD PLEASE LET ME GO I GIVE UP! I'LL NEVER DEFY YOU AGAIN, I SWE-"

I bit her head off.

This was the LIFE.


	6. Chapter 6

Esmeralda pondered the life of a vampire. I mean killing people is awesome and all, but looking like you have body glitter on all the time during the day is such a drag. It was totally compromising her goth status. She only went raving once a year and it was usually on Halloween. But this year. She had a better idea. She was going to go after the one and only Bella Goose. Esmeralda decided to wear her white chick disguise, wearing sparkly uggs, leggings, and a big oversized sweatshirt with " This is my sexy vampire costume" printed on the front. She felt pleased with this costume. Edward didn't like it but Esmeralda didn't care, SHE WAS THE VAMPIRE QUEEEEEN. And geese have no place in the vampire kingdom.

She got in her lambo and drove around until she found Bella's house. It took her like 8 days. Halloween was over by now but Esmeralda still found some sexy boy bunnies. Basically boys in their underpants and rabbit ears. How sexy boy bunnies. Bella lived like in the middle of the woods. Esmeralda couldn't believe that it was basically a shack. She pulled up into the drive way. Staring at the house, she again pondered what Edward saw in the goose. Just then Bella was walking out of her house. Looking somewhat nice. She was wearing a blue dress for some stupid reason but her hair looked dece.

"YOU THERE. GOOSE PEASANT."

She stopped and looked scurred.

"..Y-Yes..?"

"Where do you think you're going."

"I'm going on a date with-"

"WITH WHOOO?"

"With... " She looked away. "Ed-war-D... Yeah! Ed War D."

"... Who?"

"I just told you, Ed War D."

"ENOUGH SMALL TALK. YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

"Wha-"

"SEXY BOY BUNNIES GOOOO."

All the sexy boy bunnies attacked Bella, well they didn't attack her per-say, but they used the only maneuvers that sexy boy bunnies knew. Soon after Bella was in her house with the boy bunnies. Esmeralda laughed as she poured gasoline on the house, but when she went to ignite it, millions of flower petals were on the house.

SHE HAD BROUGHT THE WRONG GASOLINE.


	7. Chapter 7

WELL! WELL! WELL! Wasnt EsmeralDa upset.

The freaking flour petals disgusted her. It was sickening to see it. Through the windows, she saw one of her sexy boy bunnies hopping around, giving Bella a piggyback ride.

Esmralda was mad! MAD I SAY! She wanted a piggyback ride. Edward never gave her a piggyback ride. Jerk.

Anyway, back to the Goose. She was a big problem. Like, really big problem. Like, she wuz cray.

So, Esmeralda went home and found her mom sitting on the couch with hot cocoa and watching TV. Her mom didn't know she was a vampire yet. WELL then, she was going to find out.

"Hey Honey Bunches of Sweet Oats," her mom said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Esmeralda almost threw up from the voice. She took the hot cocoa from her mom's hands and spilled it on her face. Boils came on her face immediately. Esmeralda took one of her long black manicured nails and popped each one individually till the yellow pus came out.

She then drew blood from her mom's face while she heard her screeches as her mom screamed in pain. She nommed on the flesh.

She decided it tasted like Fruit by the Foot. So, she ate her mom's face like she would eat Fruit by the Foot. Slurpp! Shlurrpppppp! Yum.

She then called Edward and talked with him. Edward said he was hunting with his dad Carl Isle. Esmeralda was confused. Edward's dad was an island?!

WHAT? WUT! Anyway, she then called Edward's brother Emmett. She threw a fit cause he wouldn't tell her where Edward went. Esmeralda promised to kill Emmett, after she killed the Goose. That stupid goose was going to get it one day.

She then went skiing with her snappy goggles. She fell face first into the snow when someone ran over her. She jumped up and killed them on the spit, watching their blood seep through the snow, that emerald red color.

She then decided to have a bbq on the slopes. She roasted the guy over the fire pit. She invited over a fellow skier who didn't want to come. Then, they sang campfire songs before she killed him and drank his blood.

She was too thirsty. While waiting on the slope, she pulled out her copy of a Nancy Drew book. She flipped through the pages when the cops came on the slope.

"Miss! You are under arrest for having a campfire in the middle of the ski slope."

He showed her the manacles. The manacles….the manacles…the man…acles….the m…a…n…a…c…l…e…s…

The effin' manacles/.

**OMG FOOOOOOOLZZZZZ REVIEWZZZ or no upd8s get it no upd8s**


	8. Chapter 8

"THE MOTHERF*****G MANACLES!?/1/!?/1?/!/!?"

She possessed the cop with her sexy vampire powers and made him shoot himself 9 times in the face until he was no longer recognizable. She then ran at super speed away from the ski slope. If no one would tell her where Edward was, she would find out.

She ran back to the house full of boy bunnies. Esmerelda smashed down the door of the goose peasant's house to find her making out and caressing a boy bunny, while the others were waiting in line for their turn. She threw the bunnies away and held the Goose up by the collar.

"TELL ME WHERE MY EDWARD IS!" eSmErElDa eXcLaImEd.

"Do… *gasp* Do you mean Ed-War-D?" She said ten tah tive ly. Her eyes shifted around the room.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME. ED WARD YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU WANT HIM SO BAD DON'T YOU (O.O)"

"Why… are you doing this…"

"YOU WERE ENJOYING THOSE BUNNIES WEREN'T YOU!? ENJOY THIS YOU **BITCH!****"**

And Esmerelda proceeded to pour flower gasoline down the Goose's slutty throat. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she screamed in agony and pain as beautiful flowers bloomed inside of the Goose's stomach. Within seconds the Goose transformed into a bush.

But Esmerelda was not satisfied. She grabbed a boy bunny by his tail and proceeded to

By this time all the bunnies were cowering in fear in the corners of the Goose's house. Esmerelda was about to leave the house to interrogate Emmett when her phone rang. She answered it hastily.

"WHAT!?"

"Hello, Esmerelda Cullen" said a mysterious voice.

"Who is this…" asked Esmereldemelrleledbelelmle.

"This is Ed-War-D… I have held your precious Edward captive. If you want him to live, come to the Carl Isle to meet and negotiate with me. See you soon, my sweet…"

The mysterious voice hung up. Edward and Ed-War-D were 2 different people? Esmerelda was pissed off. Edward's uncle WAS and island…


End file.
